El Despertar
by Shokunin
Summary: La familia Takami guarda un secreto, hay dos personas que seran las principales en el acto donde los demonios y las brujas van a dar su lucha final... habran tres espectadoras mientras su maestro sale a la luz ¿Chika podrá detener este derramamiento de sangre antes de que algo mas ocurra? Después de todo las brujas y los demonios son enemigos, no amigos ¿cierto?
1. Chapter 1

**Love Live no me pertenece todo a sus respectivos autores**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 ** _El Despertar_**

* * *

.

.

.

La luz de la luna, que siempre había sido imponente reflejaba poco esa noche, no era tan intensa como antes...ni siquiera había un deje de lo que alguna vez fue, unas cuantas siluetas se reflejaban por todas partes, en unos cuantos hogares de aquel lugar las casas alineadas perfectamente entre sí, con amplios y exuberantes jardines daban una impresión tanto cálida como acogedora.

Sin embargo, en uno de esos hogares, donde la luna apenas iluminaba un pequeño despacho en un segundo piso un hombre revolvía papeles, realmente nervioso cuando logró tranquilizarse un poco, luego de encontrar lo que buscaba, se había sentado en su silla, aún sin poder creer todo lo que había descubierto hace un par de horas atrás: Su esposa, su Lilith era un demonio y al parecer su amada hija también.

Esa mujer, o demonio "o lo que rayos sea" –pensó para sí– se había casado con él solamente para tener una hija y poder desarrollar su macabro plan, un profundo dolor le embargó– ¡Su matrimonio!... todos sus recuerdos, las palabras de afecto, la emoción del nacimiento de su pequeña, todo había sido falso.

Ella, su amada Lilith, iba a matarlo justo cuando la pequeña Yoshiko cumpliera los diez…y lo peor de todo era que su niña, su pequeña, sería el demonio más terrible de todo el mundo.

Lo más desesperante del asunto era que, a pesar de tener toda esta impactante información, no dejaba de resultarle extraño o poco creíble… más el término "demonio" en sí, que en estos momentos era un tan amplio para él… no sabía que pensar, ¡tenía miedo! ...– mucho en realidad –pensó para sí mientras unas traicioneras lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, y era presa de un leve mareo.

Salió lentamente del despacho, caminando por el pasillo sin saber a ciencia cierta a donde se dirigía.

–¿Cómo? –se volvió a preguntar aún mareado, sin moverse de su nuevo escondite tras la puerta de su habitación–Mi hija es la mejor persona del mundo...–se dijo recordando a la pequeña niña de sonrisa fácil, que solía jugar con todo lo que se le pasara por delante, animales, personas, cosas…ella era feliz, era un ángel –al menos hasta ahora –se corrigió rápidamente con bastante pánico.

–Necesito ayuda, ¿Qué puedo hacer? –se dijo desesperado, saliendo de su escondite y acercándose lentamente al centro de su habitación.

Komiya se acercó al librero, junto al velador de su esposa y buscó el libro que ella había estado hojeando hace algunas horas atrás; él odiaba leer, quizás por eso había sido el perfecto escondite para el objeto.

Al tomarlo, pudo sentir que no era tan pesado como parecía y lo puso sobre la cama con cuidado, aquél libro parecía viejo y gastado, como si hubiera pasado de mano en mano durante generaciones, como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que había sido inventado y no hubiera tenido jamás un descanso.

Tomó la cinta roja que había en el libro, la cual marcaba la página en la que su mujer y otro supuesto demonio habían estado observando con detenimiento antes.

Recordó haber escuchado algo acerca de una o unas Hechiceras –sí oí bien –se dijo mentalmente– querían destruir a esas…–Lo que sean pensó – existía una posibilidad de que fueran las buenas de la historia –claro, si en todo esto alguien es bueno– especuló con pesimismo se obligó a sí mismo a pensar de manera más positiva, quizás podrían ayudarlo a él y a su hija, y eso era lo importante: su hija.

Abrió el libro, y entre una lista de nombres, todos con un apellido familiar para Komiya, había una fotografía que le llamó la atención– ¿Qué? –dijo esta vez en voz alta.

El libro tenía una fotografía de la familia Takami.

Ahí estaba Mika, una vieja amiga, Mito y Shiima, sus hijas, a las cuales no veía hace más de diez años, antes de que naciera Yoshiko, incluso antes de conocer a Lilith; también pudo ver dos niñas tomadas de la mano de las dos mujeres, las cuales no las reconocía para ser hijas o familiares de su vieja amiga, mientras una tercera era cargada en brazos –Tal vez sean las hijas de Mika–pensó, eran dos pequeñas muy diferentes mientras que la pequeña era parecida a ella, la menor parecía de la edad de Yoshiko, de verdad que no entendía nada, todo era confuso y aterrador, pero él confiaba en Mika y sus hijas y sabía que ellas iban a ayudarlo– respiró profundamente mientras se daba ánimos para visitar aquella vieja, y para él, casa conocida también como el onsen más popular de Uchiura.

* * *

–Vamos Chika, deja de llorar por favor–pidió Mito calmando a su pequeña hermana, la cual solía llorar demasiado, más de lo común para tener cinco años de edad.

–Déjala, tiene que aprender que llorar no es la manera de conseguir nada–dijo Shiima con severidad–

Mi obligación es cuidar a Kanan y a Dia, eso lo sé, pero Chika es mi hermana menor, no la voy a dejar sola, ni a ella ni a las demás–dijo algo molesta, haciendo hincapié en "no la voy a dejar".

–Ella tiene a su familiar, la consientes demasiado, deberías decirles a las otras dos que te ayuden –insistió Shiima, cruzada de brazos, con claro sarcasmo, tan terca como solamente ella podía ser.

–Nosotras estamos al cuidado de esas dos, después de todo una es hija de los Kurosawa, y la otra de los Matsuura –dijo tratando de tomar a Chika en brazos, quien seguía pataleando y gritando como si el mundo fuera a acabarse –y los padres de Kanan no están desde...no lo sé, ¿Ocho meses? –preguntó sarcástica, afirmando las manos de Chika que no paraba de moverse, ya que quería bajar al suelo.

–Ok, tus ganas –dijo Shiima molesta, viendo como Chika se quedaba tranquila y buscaba una mandarina cerca de su cama– Pero insisto en que Chika necesita aprender que llorar no es la forma de conseguir nada y que...

* * *

El timbre de la puerta sonó, interrumpiendo a Shiima, al mismo tiempo en que Mito rodaba los ojos aburrida de los sermones de su hermana; podía ser tan irritante y molesta como ella solía ser, pero era la mejor hermana del mundo, ya que le ayudaba cuando se refería a cuidar a las otras dos y no podía negarlo. Aun así, le haría un altar al que llamó a la puerta librándole del acostumbrado sermón de tres horas que solía darle su hermana, el cual solía terminar así "Por eso no hay que mezclarnos con mortales".

–Alguien debe abrir la puerta...–dijo Mito, con tono burlesco Shiima la miró con odio, mientras Chika volvía a ponerse a llorar de la nada–Otra vez…–murmuró Mito tomando a la niña para abrazarla y darle caricias en su cabeza, aún se le hacía un poco difícil, ella se había convertido en la matriarca de la familia Takami, cuando sus padres y los padres de Kanan habían muerto en manos de aquellos seres.

Shiima salió de la habitación refunfuñando la terquedad de su hermana, bajó las escaleras con rapidez, era una persona joven y tenía bastante agilidad, además su trabajo como bruja le exigía estar en forma. Aunque desde que ella y Mito había expuesto sus poderes a eso de sus quince años, el trabajo era un poco más sencillo, ya que les enseñaba paso a paso tanto a Kanan como a Dia a usar sus poderes, Chika siendo la menor había aprendido a usar su magia mejor que las otras dos y no le gustaba exponerla ni siquiera ahora ya que desde que sus padres habían muerto su actitud había cambiado considerablemente y ahora temía sacarla siquiera de su hogar.

No había terminado de bajar, cuando el timbre sonó de nuevo, como si la persona que estuviera afuera estuviera muy apresurada o si se tratara de una emergencia. Shiima abrió la puerta, preparada para darle un sermón al insolente que se atrevía a tocar dos veces en menos de 20 segundos, cuando su semblante cambió completamente al ver a quien tenía frente suyo.

– ¡Quien eres! –dijo mirándolo detenidamente, el gesto fue apenas correspondido– Espera, eres... ¡Komiya! ¿Dónde demonios estuviste todo este tiempo, ¿eh? –dijo Shiima, contenta por volver a ver al amigo de la infancia de su madre. Pero el hombre que se encontraba en su puerta en aquel instante, si bien era el mismo, no tenía su característica sonrisa, sus ojeras, así como la angustia de su rostro denotaba que aquello no era precisamente una visita social.

Estaba igual de alto, o tal vez un poco menos, eso es al menos lo que recordaba Shiima. Sonrió con nostalgia mientras recordaba como este la llevaba de la manita en el parvulario, para que no se metieran con ella, o la vez que pasó con ella y su hermana la noche entera consolándola cuando su madre murió, eran una infinidad de recuerdos los que hicieron a Komiya durante años su mejor amigo, y aún más que eso, uno de los pocos mortales que valían la pena.

–Oh dios mío, ¿Pasó algo? –preguntó saliendo de sus propios pensamientos de golpe.

–No estoy seguro de lo que pasa o lo que voy a decir, pero...–comenzó a decir Komiya, casi en un susurro–pero...Ah, no es nada–dijo pensando en que nadie le creería, para ser sinceros, él mismo pensaba que podía estar algo loco, Sí, lo mejor era irse ¿Quién podría tomarlo en serio si ni siquiera él mismo podía terminar de discernir si todo lo que había pasado era verdad o sólo un sueño?

–Me voy, esto es ridículo–dijo poniendo sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, pero Shiima lo interrumpió con brusquedad.

–No vas a ninguna parte–dijo con su conocido y autoritario tono, ocasionado que Komiya se parara derecho con un escalofrió que le recorrió completo al reconocer el tono de ella.

Shiima soltó una pequeña sonrisa dándose cuenta que no importaba la edad que tuviera Komiya, seguía siendo aquél sujeto nervioso y amable que una vez conoció y cuido de ellas.

–Dime, estás muy asustado, estás temblando–le dijo Shiima tomando sus manos con delicadeza y suavizando su tono, borrando la sonrisita que había dejado escapar antes.

* * *

– ¡No hagas eso! –balbuceó Dia, con seis años de edad, usando su telequinesis para así poder detener a un osito de peluche congelado que Kanan, la otra niña de seis años, había aventado al techo; todo, obviamente, delante de los ojos de Komiya, Shiima abrió los ojos como platos maldiciendo la irresponsabilidad de su hermana mayor por estar con Chika que parecía no hacer otra cosa que llorar, descuidando momentáneamente a las otras.

De inmediato, preocupada por lo que el hombre había visto, comenzó a recitar automáticamente un hechizo para borrar sus recuerdos.

– ¿Has visto algo? –dijo de forma cautelosa murmurando el encantamiento.

–Sí–dijo Komiya, pensando que le estaba haciendo una pregunta sus ojos habían reflejado un alivio bastante claro según observo Shiima.

–No has visto nada–siguió diciendo Shiima, con tono dudoso, pero mirándolo con expresión severa, comenzando a recitar el hechizo nuevamente en voz baja.

– ¿Son brujas?, ¿Saben de demonios?, ¿Pueden ayudarme?, ¿Eso qué murmurabas fue un hechizo? –preguntó de forma increíblemente rápida y aliviada tomando a Shiima por los brazos y dándole el gran abrazo que falto en un inicio.

–¿De qué hablas? –pregunto Shiima, sorprendida, parando de recitar, contrayendo la cara en una expresión de confusión máxima, mientras Komiya no paraba de abrazarla, y hasta creyó sentir unas cuantas lágrimas sobre sus hombros; lo cual confirmó cuando se separaron y pudo ver como este hacia un inútil intento por contenerlas–Oh Komiya pero que…

–Esto puede sonarte muy raro, yo sigo en shock, pero mi hija está antes que todo–dijo él, decidido, interrumpiendo a Shiima.

–Ven, pasa, hablemos adentro–dijo Shiima, indicándole el camino a la cocina, que Komiya conocía de memoria debido a los viejos tiempos. Shiima suspiró al cerrar la puerta y ver a ese par jugar inocentemente, tenía una pequeña idea de por dónde iba el asunto, y estaba realmente preocupada – "espera ¿una hija?"– se dijo a si misma apresurando el paso a la cocina.

La casa seguía igual, claro que más grande y llena de juguetes, los cuales no habían estado en la casa desde que ella era una niña, hace unos quince años atrás. En la cocina, Shiima preparó dos cafés y los puso sobre la mesa, pero ninguno bebió. Los dos estaban confundidos, cada uno acerca del otro, y ella se mordía la lengua para no acribillar con preguntas a su viejo amigo, sería mejor que él se explicara.

–Esto no es fácil para mí–comenzó a decir Komiya, nervioso–Te contaré todo, quizás tu entiendas mejor que yo– dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara en un gesto desesperado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Live no me pertenece todo a su respectivo autor**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **El Despertar**

* * *

.

.

Esto no es fácil para mí. Comenzó a decir Komiya, nervioso-Te contaré todo, quizás tu entiendas mejor que yo- dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara en un gesto desesperado.

* * *

 _FLASH BACK_

\- ¿Entonces qué? esas estúpidas brujas mataron a Eli-dijo Lilith lanzando el libro que tenía en sus manos sobre la cama.

-Necesitamos matarlas ... ahora hijo más poderosas, aparte de las Brujas, viene una tercera criatura, sumando a Mito a Shiima y la anciana, es demasiado poder hacia los buenos, esta generación de los Takami es muy peligrosa cuando se recostaba No hay nada que hacer, pero no es fácil para Yoshiko, ahora es muy fácil de usar, está muy poderosa, es muy fácil de usar, está haciendo todo lo posible. Yoshiko estaba en casa de un amigo de la escuela. que Komiya estaba trabajando, o eso creyó.

-¿Yoshiko ?, ¿matar ?, ¿poder? -se preguntó Komiya a sí mismo, escuchando detrás de la puerta.

Había vuelto a buscar una carpeta con algunos documentos y se detuvo al escuchar las voces en su cuarto, al principio creía que su esposa estaba engañando con alguien pero al parecer, las cosas eran más extrañas y bastante peores de lo que tenía antes de verse - "¿Mi hija, matar a alguien? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?" - preguntaba por el lugar, asomándose sigilosamente por la puerta, sin permitir que nadie lo viera o que estuviera allí.

Un demonio de bajo nivel, que le había avisado de la muerte de Eli se encuentra arrodillado ante Lilith, dejando escapar una sonrisa crónica y poco coherente, diciendo algo que dejó una frase muy triste y preocupada - Cuando creció y se convierta en Yohane, va a creoles, va a matarlas ... las brujas son quienes ponen fuerza en la balanza a favor del bien, La gran Yo soy el que lo haga en nuestro favor.

-Primero tiene que cumplir los diez años, mataremos el estúpido de mi marido, le diremos que las brujas y ella querrá su venganza, mencionó la tranquilidad de Lilith, mientras que el separador de la pared, se giraba a su esquina y tomaba un retrato del día de su boda.

-El tipo fue bueno en la cama, pero ya tengo a la niña y no necesito nada más de él, excepto por el amor que tiene Yoshiko, cuando este muera lo mato con las malditas brujas con todo lo que soy, el único para mí puede servir ahora-dijo con malicia, rompiendo el corazón de su esposo en millas de gente que le gusta, mientras quemando el portarretratos con suma facilidad- Yoshiko es un demonio poderoso, muy poderoso, más que tú y yo juntas-dijo Lilith, orgullosa.

-Vamos-dijo que era un subordinado-es hora de ir y buscar algo que hacer, o algún demonio lo suficientemente inteligente como para atacar a las cosas y hacer que su cometido, mi hijo y su ayuda, gente que lo guardaba lealtad en un futuro - dijo fluctuante del lugar con un suave "puf" seguido del demonio que estaba junto a ella.

FIN FLASH ATRÁS

-Busque en el libro que ella miraba-que terminó de contar su historia. Shiima lo miraba asombrada, sin poder, sin querer más bien, creer en lo que estaba oyendo, las vi a ustedes, una foto de todas ... no entendí nada, no entiendo nada, pero por favor, ayúdenme a salvar a mi hija -pidió desesperado, tomando las manos de Shiima con fuerza-es la que más amo, lo más sagrado que tengo, no tengo que pasar todo lo que ella dijo, por favor, que dejó caer una nueva lágrimas por sus mejillas, observando fijamente los ojos de Shiima, suplicando por una solución, por una mano amiga.

-No te asustes, vamos a ayudarte-dijo Shiima, acariciando las manos de Komiya-No tengo idea de cómo, pero lo haremos-dijo sonriendo maternalmente al que fue y volvió a ser su mejor amigo de toda una vida.

Más tarde Shiima acordó con Komiya, que al menos por algunas noches, sería mejor fingir que nada estaba pasando con su esposa en casa, tanto por su bien como por el de la pequeña Yoshiko.

Mientras cerraba la puerta, Shiima no podía evitar suspirar, "mientras sea mitad mortal, tiene esperanza" le había dicho a Komiya, de la forma menos dolorosa que encontró, pero sería un camino muy duro de recorrer.

–Shiima ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?–preguntó Mito mientras sostenía a Chika en brazos al pie de las escaleras.

–Tenemos que hablar Mito, busca a las niñas, las quiero donde las pueda vigilar– dijo pensando inmediatamente en los ataques mencionados por Komiya en contra de su pequeña hermana y de las otras dos pequeñas.

Una vez que las pequeñas jugaban libremente por la sala y la casa había sido asegurada con cristales, tanto Mito como Shiima se encontraban en el ático.

–Déjame entender esto, Tsushima Komiya nuestro amigo de infancia y buen amigo de la familia terminó casado con un demonio, al parecer de alto nivel, y tuvo una hija… una niña mitad mortal mitad demonio… el mismo Komiya que se sonrojaba cuando una chica que le gustaba le decía hola, y que solía sacarme a la plaza a jugar.

–Si hermana, el mismo, sé que la noticia es algo perturbadora, pero apartando el hecho de que es como un hermano mayor, creo que es nuestro destino salvar a su hija–terminó de decir Shiima, abriendo el libro de las sombras que pertenecía a la familia.

– ¿A sí? ¿Y por qué estás tan segura de eso?, se supone yo soy la mayor, la matriarca de la familia y aún así parece que tu eres mejor que yo.

– Él vio a Kanan y a Dia a usar sus poderes, de inmediato empecé a recitar un hechizo para borrar sus recuerdos, pero este no funcionó Mito, ni la primera ni la segunda vez. Komiya es mortal, sí el hechizo no funcionó, es porque era mi destino escucharlo y por supuesto ayudarlo ¿No lo ves Mito?, Komiya es inocente, tanto él como su hija–dijo Shiima muy convencida de lo que estaba diciendo e ignorando la otra mitad dicha por su hermana.

–Entiendo– contestó Mito suspirando, no podía darle más vueltas l asunto de quien sería mejor líder de la familia– Está bien, tenemos que idear un plan para que ambos salgan sanos y salvos, y por supuesto, alguna poción para atar los poderes de la pequeña.

–Gracias Mito, por oír está petición–contesta Shiimacon una sonrisa.

–No tienes por qué agradecerlo, también quiero a Komiya, cuando estábamos solas luego de la muerte de nuestros padres, fue de gran ayuda, siempre estuvo ahí para nosotras…ahora es nuestro turno de ayudarlo.

– Si tienes razón–dijo mirando a su hermana cálidamente, su amigo era un buen hombre, muy bueno y le complacía que Mito lo reconociera– y bien, ¿Qué haremos? – preguntó mientras escribía unos cuantos ingredientes, e ideas sueltas para atar los poderes de la pequeña Yoshiko.

– ¿Para qué preguntas? si está claro que tu prioridad es sellar los poderes de la niña– preguntó Mito con una sonrisa, haciendo que su hermana la reprendiera con una sonrisa de complicidad.

–Investigare sobre una tal "Lilith" todo de ella– ordenó Mito, mientras yo investigare como sellar esos poderes.

Esa noche ninguna de las dos durmió, luego de acostar a cada una de las niñas, y lograr el milagro de que Chika durmiera al menos unas horas seguidas, investigaron a "Lilith", encontrándose información bastante preocupante entre las hojas del libro de las sombras, dedicadas a dinastías demoniacas:

"La dinastía de demonios Sonoda, es tan importante como la familia Takami, en el mundo de los demonios, de cada cinco generaciones, el primogénito será el destinado a ser la fuente de todo mal...con poderes únicos de su lado. El primogénito será por mucho la cabecera, no solo de su familia, sino de todo el inframundo"

Última heredera reconocida: Lilith.

Poderes: desconocidos.

–Esa no es mucha información, pero si lo suficientemente preocupante Mito, ¿Crees que nuestros poderes sean suficientes para detenerla?– preguntó Shiima en cuanto su hermana terminaba de leer.

– No sé, pero más me preocupa el hecho de que Yoshiko sea ese _primogénito_ , ahora más que nunca debemos buscar la manera de atar sus poderes– dijo mientras anotaba la información rápidamente.

–Eso no lo sabemos– dijo Shiima, refiriéndose al hecho de que era posible de que Yoshiko no fuera la primer heredera de la dinastía Sonoda.

–Puede que no–dijo Mito– pero hay que tenerla cerca. Vamos a atar sus poderes– dijo apuntando con su dedo –es un hecho, pero en caso de que sea el primogénito vendrán por ella y komiya no podrá hacer nada contra eso.

\- Es un inocente a tiempo completo-dijo Mito pensativa- lo mejor que podemos hacer, es que vengan a vivir cerca de nosotras, y eventualmente las chicas lo podrán mantener con un corazón decente en su voz y una sonrisa brillante.

\- Estoy de acuerdo- concluyó Shiima - La casa del frente estará desocupada pronto ¿no es así? -Prosiguió mientras tomaba el teléfono.


End file.
